Je suis ton pire Cauchemar
by Luna13
Summary: Chapitre 4 arrivé bon ok ça fait un sacré bout 3 ans mais bon. Que de décisions à prendre, et Daemon qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier sa soeur. Ça va barder. Hiatus
1. Vendre son âme pour un enfant

Je suis ton pire cauchemar  
  
Disclaimer : Bon je suis de retour avec une nouvelle idée de fic. Je rappelle à tous que rien ne m'appartient car tout est à madame Rowling, et je lui tire ma révérence elle fait du bon boulot. Comme pour la plupart des Potterfans, j'ai lut le cinquième tome (en anglais et je dois dire que je l'ai adoré, malgré la fin. plutôt triste mais de toute façon fallait s'y attendre). Il n'y aura que l'histoire et deux ou trois personnages que je garde mes droits d'auteur sur eux. Bon divertissement Luna. **************************************************************************** ************************************************************  
  
Vendre son âme pour un enfant  
  
Il y a 16 ans, deux adultes voulant absolument un enfant par tout les moyens ne réussirent pas à en procréer un. Abattu ils eurent recoure au dernier des moyens pour en faire un, vendre leur âme au Diable.  
  
- Aux quatre coins de la terre, aux ciel comme en enfer, nous t'invoquons, toi le roi des ténèbres pour nous accorder notre souhait. Nous sommes prêts pour cela de te vendre notre âme pour posséder cet interdit qui nous a été enlever. Répond à notre demande.  
  
Dans le cercle d'incantation tracer au sol, les flammes de l'enfer en sortirent et s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à un homme d'une rare élégance.  
  
- Qui êtes vous misérables mortels pour osez invoquer Lucifer? demanda ce dernier d'une voix gutturale.  
  
- Oh toi grand maître des enfers exauce notre requête. Nous te demandons de nous accorder un enfant peu importe son apparence nous en voulons un pour l'élever et l'aimer. dirent les deux infortunés.  
  
- Un enfant! Bien votre demande sera exaucée. Votre requête par contre vous requièrent cette signature de sang pour clore le pacte. Mais cet enfant vous devrez vous en occupez si vous ne le faîtes vous serez envoyés pour l'éternité à procréer des enfants tels que celui que je vous aurai donner. déclara le maître des enfers dans un claquement de flammes avant de disparaître.  
  
Le silence retomba et les deux adultes se regardèrent avec un sourire d'intense bonheur.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Aux Enfers  
  
- On ne peux même plus dormir tranquille sans que de misérables sorciers nous demande une faveur. maugréa le Diable.  
  
- Qui c'était chéri? Demanda une femme ailée.  
  
- Oh deux imbéciles qui veulent un enfant et qui sont incapable d'en faire un eux même. Il va falloir que tu leur lègue notre petite démone. On va voir s'ils sont capable de l'accepter comme elle est.  
  
- Notre fille?!? C'est ma fille tu m'entends et jamais je ne la donnerai. Trouve-toi une autre femme. Déclara la dame.  
  
Le diable sourit et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Il fit apparaître sa fourche. La femme recula elle connaissait cette lueur dans les yeux de son amant. Elle porta les mains à son ventre.  
  
-De toute façon tu sais très bien que les enfants ne naissent pas en enfer alors...  
  
Il trancha d'un coup net le ventre et prit le foetus pour l'envoyer dans le ventre de l'humaine. Le corps de la dame ailé prit feu et le diable se retrouva seul dans sa chambre.  
  
-Bon qui sera ma futur procréatrice??  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Chez les sorciers, la femme senti une vive douleur à son ventre avant de se plier en deux.  
  
-Chérie que se passe-t-il? Demanda l'homme.  
  
-Je... je crois... que...que je vais accouchée. Répondit en haletant la femme.  
  
L'homme sourit de toute ses dents avant de préparer la pièce pour l'accouchement. Le diable avait exaucé leur souhait, il exultait de joie d'avoir enfin un enfant. Secrètement il espérait un garçon pour s'assurer de la descendance mais il était sûr que cet enfant il allait l'aimer.  
  
L'accouchement prit plusieurs heures. D'abord les contraction de la femme étaient très douloureuses et longues, puis il semblait que le bébé la faisait extrêmement souffrir à croire que l'enfant ne voulait naître.  
  
Puis la tête apparue, vint ensuite le corps et finalement l'enfant fut sorti.  
  
-Et puis quel est son sexe?, demanda la femme.  
  
-Une... un... je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Fit l'homme avec une grimace de dégoût.  
  
-Passe-le moi ignare. S'offensa la femme.  
  
Le sorcier s'exécuta toujours dégoûté, et lorsque l'enfant fut dans les bras de la femme il alla se laver les mains répugnant encore le contact avec ce bébé. Pendant que l'eau coulait un cri de terreur se fit entendre puis un bruit sourd et finalement les pleurs d'un bébé, enfin c'est ce que l'homme croyait que s'était, se firent entendre.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose? Tue-la, tue-la je n'en veut pas. Elle est immonde. Détruit-la tue-la fais quelque chose. S'écria la femme apeuré.  
  
L'homme revint avec sa baguette avec un regard froid. L'enfant ne serait plus. Tant pis pour le pacte.  
  
-Avada Kedavra. Lança l'homme.  
  
Le sort vert se dirigea rapidement vers le bébé toujours en pleur. Mais lorsque que le sortilège s'apprêtait à frapper l'enfant, le bébé arrêta de pleurer puis ses yeux virèrent au rouge, le sort toucha l'enfant mais ne le tua pas. Le bébé se remit à hurler mais beaucoup plus fort cette fois. Si fort que l'homme dut se boucher les oreilles les cris lui vrillait le cerveau et il pensa que si l'enfant ne se taisait pas sa tête allait exploser. Puis comme si son v?u s'était exaucé les pleurs cessèrent. L'homme ouvrit les yeux et faillit hurler. Le diable était présent et ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur.  
  
-Le pacte n'est plus, dit-il, vous venez avec moi finir votre éternité en enfer. Quant à toi ma fille amuse-toi sur cette terre et punit ceux qui le mérite envoie moi les plus terribles et si tu as besoin de moi, appelle- moi.  
  
Ce fut sur ces paroles que Lucifer disparut emportant avec lui les deux sorciers et laissant sa fille sur terre.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
16 ans plus tard.  
  
-SIRIUS!  
  
Harry se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Il venait encore de rêver à la mort de son parrain. La nuit ou son parrain s'était fait tuer par l'être le plus immonde qu'il soit sur terre, Voldemort.  
  
-Pourquoi lui? Sanglota le survivant. Il se coucha sur le côté et commença à rêvé.  
  
*Il faisait noir et des milliers de corps reposaient dans des mares de sang. Harry se promena dans ce carnage se demandant où il était. Il pensa d'abord aux massacre de Voldemort puis il vit une jeune fille pleurer seule. Un homme noir s'en approcha.  
  
-Ton village n'est plus tu vois tu n'as pas pu me résisté tu aurais du te joindre à moi des le départ maintenant tu vas périr. S'amusa le cagoulé.  
  
-Avada Kedavra. Lança l'homme.  
  
Le sort ne toucha jamais la jeune fille celle-ci s'était relevé et souriait de toute ses dents.  
  
-Croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir me tuer? Oh aller tu te fous de moi. On ne me tue pas aussi facilement.  
  
La jeune fille sourit et se recula un peu. Une lueur rouge et noir l'entourait. Sa peau commença à changer et à devenir nacrée, ses yeux devinrent noirs, deux ailes aux plumes noires apparurent et une queue de diablotin sorti dans son dos. Deux petites cornes ornait sa tête et ses lèvres étaient rouge vif et ses canines étaient proéminentes.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu es? Demanda l'homme apeuré.  
  
-Je suis ton pire cauchemar! Et tu vas regretté d'avoir tué ce village Lucius Malefoy.  
  
-Tu ne me tuera jamais. Avada Kedavra.  
  
-Par les flammes de l'enfer, par la paix du ciel et par la neutralité de la terre, je te condamnes, toi, Lucius Malefoy, à croupir en enfer au côté de mon Père, Lucifer. Que ton éternité soit déshonorée et que ta vie soit pourrie, que ta volonté soit bannie et que ta famille soit maudite. Voilà ma décision.  
  
Une fois l'incantation terminée un rond de flammes se créa autour de Lucius et l'emporta dans les enfers, le royaume de Lucifer.  
  
Puis la jeune fille reprit une apparence plus humaine et disparue dans la nuit.*  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla il avait oublié son rêve et se leva pour aller déjeuner un des bon petits plats de Madame Weasley.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *  
  
Et puis qu'est-ce que vous en penser. Reviews Please. Luna  
  
p.s. : pour mes autres fics j'y travaille, j'ai juste aucune inspiration pour le moment mais elles s'en viennent. L. 


	2. Quand la Malédiction s'en mêle

Je suis ton pire cauchemar  
  
Disclaimer : Bon je suis de retour avec une nouvelle idée de fic. Je rappelle à tous que rien ne m'appartient car tout est à madame Rowling, et je lui tire ma révérence elle fait du bon boulot. Comme pour la plupart des Potterfans, j'ai lut le cinquième tome (en anglais et je dois dire que je l'ai adoré, malgré la fin. plutôt triste mais de toute façon fallait s'y attendre). Il n'y aura que l'histoire et deux ou trois personnages que je garde mes droits d'auteur sur eux. Bon divertissement  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Quand la Malédiction s'en mêle  
  
Dans le manoir Malefoy, Drago s'éveilla avec l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Oui effectivement quelque chose clochait lorsqu'il observa sa chambre.  
  
Celle-ci ressemblait à un cachot et il faisait froid comme au pôle nord. Son magnifique lit dans le quel il s'était endormi la veille avait disparut et faisait place maintenant à un lit de paille. Son magnifique bureau ou il avait mit ses effets scolaires était remplacer par une caisse en bois. Son fauteuil royal avait disparu et laissait place à un tabouret complètement moisi. Bref sa chambre avait complètement disparut. Il hurla complètement perdu. Sa mère attiré par les cris entra dans sa « chambre ».  
  
-Qui a-t-il mon Dragonichou? Demanda-t-elle comme si ceci était complètement normal.  
  
-Me... mère que s'est-il passé? Où sommes-nous? Où est passé ma chambre? Et pourquoi êtes-vous habillée en souillon? Paniqua Drago.  
  
-Mais nous avons toujours vécu ainsi mon petit Dragon tu ne te rappelle pas? Questionna sa mère.  
  
Un clic se fit dans la tête de Drago, sa mère ne lui donnait jamais de nom doux comme à cet instant. Il sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur sa « mère ».  
  
-Qui es-tu? Tu n'es pas ma mère c'est certain. Alors dévoile toi ou tu périras. Menaça Drago.  
  
La dame éclata de rire avant de prendre une forme plus petite. Une aura rouge et noire l'enveloppa et une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans pris place. Deux ailes noires ornait son dos et un sceptre d'or blanc était dans sa main.  
  
-Ça te vas comme ça? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin. Où tu préfère une autre apparence?  
  
-Qui... qui es-tu? Demanda Drago baissant sa garde. Tu n'es pas humaine et sûrement pas vampire. Alors qu'es-tu?  
  
-Ce que je suis n'a aucune importance, mais ce que je vais te dire en a. Alors je débute. Cette nuit ton cher papa à tenté de me tuer, sans succès soit dit en passant, et il a détruit tout un village entier de semi-vampire où je m'étais terrée, vu que je m'obstinais à ne pas vouloir le rejoindre dans les rangs de Voldemort (tremblement de la part de Drago). Évidemment il aurait été plus simple qu'il n'ait pas essayé de me tuer mais que veux la vie est si cruelle parfois.  
  
-Ou veux-tu en venir? Je ne vois pas ce que mon père t'as fais a à voir avec moi? Dit Drago.  
  
- J'y arrive en fait ton cher « papa » à rejoint Lucifer le dieu des Enfers. Et comme je trouvais que c'était pas assé ben j'ai maudit sa famille. Ce qui veux dire que ta mère et toi ainsi que tes enfants à venir et tes cousins et tout le tralala êtes maudit jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Capitch?  
  
-QUOI? Tu as maudit notre famille, la famille Malefoy est entièrement protéger de toutes malédictions il est impossible de nous maudire. Sauf bien sûr si tu est la fille du diable mais ça c'est impossible vu qu'elle n'apparaît que tout les 2000 ans. Dit Drago d'un air supérieur.  
  
-Euh... une question comme ça. Je sais pas si tu sera capable d'y répondre vu le niveau de ton QI étrangement bas mais bref... On est en quelle année? Demanda la fille.  
  
-... Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi? On est en 2002 évidemment. T'es stupide ou... euh... Ça fait 2000 ans qu'il n'y avait pas eu de fille du diable c'est ça?  
  
-Mesdames et messieurs applaudissez Drago Malefoy le magnifique qui viens de réalisez que la fille du diable à reprit ses fonctions depuis deux ans. Bravo, votre prix est d'obéir à la malédiction sinon vous serez puni comme votre père. Bref ce qui veux dire que tu devras m'obéir quoi qu'il arrive dans ta petite et misérable vie et ce pour les 2000 ans à venir. Bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai deux rigolo à aller visiter avant qu'ils fassent une connerie. Bonne nuit.  
  
Et dans un bruit de tonnerre la jeune fille disparue.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Drago se réveilla en sueur, il avait rêvé à une étrange jeune fille ailé qui venait de lui annoncé qu'il était son esclave pour un bon 2000 ans. Il éclata de rire à cette stupidité et alla se regarder dans un magnifique miroir style Baroque. Mais son reflet lui arracha un cri de terreur.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGG!!!!  
  
-Tu l'as dis mon cher. Lui dit le miroir avec une stupéfaction non cachée.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Harry était en train de manger lorsqu'il entendit un claquement sonore.  
  
-RRRROOOOOONNN! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!! Hurla la voix D'Hermione.  
  
Harry secoua la tête amusé puis continua son petit déjeuner. Lorsque des bruits de course dans l'escalier se firent entendre. Ron apparut essoufflé observa autour de lui apeuré puis se dirigea à la course vers la porte pour sortir dans le jardin. Hermione ne tarda pas à arriver et se mettre à sa poursuite pour lui régler son compte. Ce fut lorsque les deux adolescents furent sortis que l'on frappa à la porte. Harry releva la tête et Madame Weasley sorti sa baguette. Harry l'imita.  
  
-Qui... qui va là? Demanda Madame Weasley peu rassurée.  
  
- S'il... s'il vous plaît aidez moi. Dit une voix suivit d'un bruit sourd comme un corps qui tombe.  
  
Madame Weasley accourue ouvrir la porte et découvrit le corps d'une jeune fille tout en sang.  
  
-Par la barbe du grand Merlin, ARTHUR VIENS VITE ICI. s'écria Madame Weasley.  
  
Harry jeta un sort de lévitation à la jeune fille et la fit léviter jusqu'au canapé raboté. Molly s'activa autour de la jeune fille, et Monsieur Weasley arriva à la course.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il Molly? Mais qui est cette jeune fille?  
  
-Elle a cogné à la porte et puis on a entendu un bruit sourd et on l'a découvert tout en sang. Dit Harry regardant Molly Weasley s'activer autour du corps inerte de la jeune fille.  
  
-Maman pourquoi t'as crié? Demanda Ginny en arrivant dans le salon.  
  
Elle stoppa net en voyant le corps.  
  
-Que lui est-il arrivé? Qui est-elle? Que fait elle ici? Est-elle une partisane de Tu Sais Qui? Questionna la petite Weasley apeurée.  
  
-Non ma chérie il n'y a aucune marque sur son bras. Je crois qu'elle a simplement été attaquée.  
  
Ron et Hermione entrèrent essoufflés de s'être courus après.  
  
-Qui a crié? Demanda Ron.  
  
Mais il stoppa net en voyant le corps maintenant guéris de la jeune fille. Hermione observait incrédule la jeune fille se réveillée lentement de son inconscience.  
  
-SORS DE CHEZ MOI, PARS JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR, VA T'EN, PARS. Hurla Ron effrayé.  
  
-Non... non c'est impossible pas maintenant, NON VA T'EN, LAISSE-NOUS TRANQUILLE, ON NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR LAISSE-NOUS, FICHE LE CAMPS, PARS. Hurla à son tour Hermione.  
  
-Voyons les enfants qu'avez-vous donc? Ce n'est qu'une jeune fille que vous a-t-elle fait? Demanda Arthur.  
  
La jeune fille observait les deux adolescent avec amusement ce que le reste de la famille ne voyait pas, eux, ils voyaient de la peur chez la jeune fille. Mais Ron et Hermione n'entendaient rien, tout ce qu'ils entendaient était cette voix froide et amusée qui disait : « Alors on est pas content de me voir? Ça fait longtemps non? Pourquoi vous criez comme ça je vous ai rien fait... hum pas encore, ça va venir, tout dépend si vous allez être sage pour les 2000 ans à venir. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes? Hum Dlanor et Enoimreh? Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes? »  
  
Ron et Hermione frisaient l'hystérie en regardant les yeux de la jeune fille. Les yeux noirs et améthystes de cette fille qui les fixaient à les rendre fous. Seul un murmure sorti de la bouche de la jeune fille.  
  
-Euh... salut, je m'appelle Cursie...Cursie Malédicte.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *  
  
Un autre chapitre de « Je suis ton pire cauchemar » de terminé. J'ai été grandement surprise d'avoir des reviews honnêtement je croyais que cette fic allait faire un flip. Bref tout ça pour dire merci de m'encourager à continuer cette fic. Ce que je vais faire avec un grand plaisir.  
  
Au prochain chapitre alors. Luna. 


	3. Cursie Maledicte

Je suis ton pire cauchemar

Disclaimer : Bon je suis de retour avec une nouvelle idée de fic. Je rappelle à tous que rien ne m'appartient car tout est à madame Rowling, et je lui tire ma révérence elle fait du bon boulot. Comme pour la plupart des Potterfans, j'ai lut le cinquième tome (en anglais et je dois dire que je l'ai adoré, malgré la fin… plutôt triste mais de toute façon fallait s'y attendre). Il n'y aura que l'histoire et deux ou trois personnages que je garde mes droits d'auteur sur eux. Bon divertissement

* * *

Cursie Malédicte

-Euh……… salut, je m'appelle Cursie………Cursie Malédicte.

-Eh bien Cursie qu'est-ce qui t'as mise dans cet état? Demanda Mrs Weasley.

-Je………, ben je me promenais dans mon village lorsque j'ai été attaqué par des mangemorts. Ils ont tenté de me tuer mais sans réussir. Puis j'ai essayé de me sauver et comme si ce n'étais pas assé j'ai été attaqué par des vampires. Alors j'ai courues et frappé à la première porte que j'ai vue espérant que j'y trouverais de l'aide. J'avais raison.

-Espèce de sale menteuse. Jura Ron.

-Ronald!! Veux-tu bien me dire ce que cette fille t'as faîtes?? Rien alors s'il te plaît retiens toi. Le réprimanda Mrs Weasley. Alors ma petite on vas t'aider à te sortir de ce mauvais pas. Des mangemorts ils sont complètement cinglé et Tu Sais Qui aussi. Viens avec moi.

Mrs Weasley sortie avec Cursie suivit du regard noir que lui portait Ron et de peur d'Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que tu avais à lui crier comme ça Ron ça ne te servais à rien c'est une jeune fille sans défense et toi tu l'effraie encore plus. T'as aucune classe.

-MAIS VOUS ÊTES TOUS AVEUGLES OU QUOI? Beugla Ron, CETTE FILLE EST UN DÉMON VOUS VOYEZ PAS ELLE NOUS SOURIAIT MÉCHAMMENT ET NOUS MENAÇAIT HERMIONE ET MOI. Hermione, dit, ça va elle ne nous fera rien, t'en fais pas.

* * *

Harry et Cursie parlait et rigolait, la jeune fille se remettait doucement de son choc d'avoir perdu son village et la présence de Harry lui était bénéfique.

-Tu viens d'où Cursie? De manda Ginny en entrant dans la cuisine.

La jeune fille la regarda avec un regard attristée.

-Je viens de la Roumanie, mes parents m'ont abandonnée il y a 16 ans à ma naissance découvrant que j'était une fille au lieu d'un garçon, une vieille dame les as vu sortir de chez moi et ma recueillie et élevée chez elle en France, mais on a toujours parler l'Anglais. Elle est morte quand j'ai atteint mes 8 ans. À 8 ans je me suis retrouver dans un orphelinat et j'ai été adoptée par un vieux crouton pervers l'année d'après il habitait l'Angleterre alors j'ai emménagée dans ce pays. 3 ans plus tard il est décédé à la suite d'un viol une crise cardiaque sur l'une de mes « sœurs » après je suis partie et j'ai vécu comme j'ai put comme le vieil homme était très riche tous ceux qu'il avait adopté ont hériter d'une bonne part de sa fortune ça m'a évité bien des problèmes un de ses fils adoptif qui était majeur m'a pris en charge, il ne voulait que l'argent mais bon il s'est occupé de moi jusqu'à mes 13 ans il est morts poignardé par une dague magique par un mangemort. Comme il a vue que j'habitais là il a tenté de m'attraper et je me suis sauvée j'ai réussi à le fuir pendant trois ans jusqu'à hier. Mais aujourd'hui j'ignore ce que je vais faire, maintenant ils vont mettre plus qu'un mangemort à mes trousses, s'il vous plaît aidez moi.

-On va tout faire pour t'aider, dit Mme Weasley, pauvre petite.

-Pauvre toi t'as vécu tellement, je te comprends, j'ai perdu mes parents à l'âge de un an, et j'ai été placé chez une famille de moldu par la suite je n'ai pas eu l'un des meilleurs traitement je te comprends et on va parler au professeur Dumbledore il va sûrement pourvoir faire quelque chose.

-MAIS T'ES FOU HARRY CETTE FILLE VEUT NOTRE MORT À TOUS. Elle a tué cette pauvre vieille femme qui l'a élevé, et ce vieil homme elle l'a éventrer après s'être délectée de son cœur, et ce fils elle l'a poignardé elle-même tous ceux qui croisent son chemin meurent horriblement, SORS, PARS, DÉGAGE.

-RONALD WEASLEY Surveille un peu tes paroles jeune homme et sors de cette cuisine cette pauvre petite à déjà assez souffert pas besoin d'en rajouter. Maintenant va dehors jouer et passer tes nerf sur quelque chose d'autre.

-Mais, mais…

-RONALD

Ron sorti de la cuisine le discours de sa Némésis en tête : « -Mon père Lucifer m'a envoyez dans le ventre de pauvre sorcier pathétique qui voulait un bébé à ma vue ils m'ont refusé signât leur arrêt d'âme. La bonne qui s'occupait de leur maison à tenté par 60 fois de m'étriper après que je me sois attachée à elle un soir à mes 8 ans j'en ai eu assez de me réveiller avec un couteau dans le ventre ou dans le cœur alors je l'ai laissez à son sort un soir qu'un loup-garou rodait dans le village. À l'orphelinat le vieux schnouque qui m'adopta tenta de me violer ce soir là je lui ai donner un bon coup de pied dans les gosses lui donnant une crise cardiaque un de ses nombreux fils adoptif me pris sous son aile et tenta de me tuer plusieurs fois pour avoir l'argent il fut poignarder par sa propre dague. Et pour les mangemorts c'est vrai qu'ils sont après moi mais pas pour les raisons que j'évoque tu vois Dlanor je survis très bien moi aussi dans ce monde j'espère que tu as apprécier ce que la vie ta donner jusqu'à maintenant, car ton pire cauchemar est de retour. »

* * *

Drago n'en revenait pas sa mère n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal sur lui pas même l'énorme marque au visage qu'il possédait désormais. Il décida d'écrire une lettre au professeur Dumbledore pour de l'aide, au moins pour lui éviter la servitude pour 2000 ans, malgré tout il y avait un mince espoir qu'il puisse éviter ce sort.

« Monsieur le directeur,

Je sais que je ne suis pas l'un des élèves les plus dévoué à l'école, mais je vous en conjure j'ai un très gros problème et vous êtes l'un des rare qui puisse m'aider.

J'ai reçu la visite cette nuit d'une jeune fille qui se disait la fille du diable, sur le coup je n'y ai pas crut, mais maintenant que je me regarde je sais qu'elle a bel et bien repris son service. S'il vous plaît aider moi à laver la malédiction qu'elle a lancé sur moi car si tout recommence comme il y a 2000, ce n'est pas le seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il faut craindre mais la disparition de nombreuses âmes qui se sont défilées du seigneurs des enfers, et chez le monde sorcier il y en a beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez.

Prenez l'exemple des Finnigan ils ont fait un pacte avec le diable lui-même il y a 600 ans à cette époque toutes la communauté sorcière en a parler, si cette fille mets la main sur Seamus on peut dire adieu à une bonne part de la magie.

Veuillez considérer ma requête professeur

Drago Malefoy »

* * *

Ok troisième chapitre enfin là je sais il en a prit du temps mais j'ei eu un superbe syndrome de la page blanche pour l'instant c'est le troisième on verra pour le 4ième. ;p

Luna


	4. Décisions

Je suis ton pire cauchemar

Disclaimer : Bon je suis de retour avec une nouvelle idée de fic. Je rappelle à tous que rien ne m'appartient, car tout est à madame Rowling, et je lui tire ma révérence elle fait du bon boulot. Comme pour la plupart des Potterfans, j'ai lu le cinquième tome (en anglais et je dois dire que je l'ai adoré, malgré la fin… plutôt triste, mais de toute façon fallait s'y attendre). Il n'y aura que l'histoire et deux ou trois personnages que je garde mes droits d'auteur sur eux. Bon divertissement

* * *

Décisions

Dumbledore relut la lettre de Drago Malefoy une sixième fois. Il était au courant que la fille du Diable reprendrait bientôt du service. Il avait réussi avec la dernière à s'en sortir, mais celle-ci semblait beaucoup plus dangereuse que sa sœur. Dangereuse et déterminée.

Il prit le livre de Poudlard celui dans lequel tous les noms étaient inscrits et il avait beau tenter de la retrouver son nom n'était pas inscrit. Normalement les noms de ces filles étaient aisément repérables ce pour quoi il avait réussi à attendrir l'ancienne fille du Diable allant même jusqu'à faire oublier Poudlard en entier à la démone pour que l'école survive.

-Maudire les Malefoy, s'en prendre au Finnigan, détruire Poudlard pour son cimetière, on a pu l'éviter, mais cette fois-ci allons-nous pouvoir le faire?

Le bruit que l'on cogne à la porte fit sursauter l'honorable homme.

-Entrez!

Le professeur Rogue suivi du professeur McGonagall et des autres enseignants s'installèrent devant le directeur.

-Qu'y a-t-il Albus de si urgent? Demanda Minerva.

-Je voudrais que vous tous lisiez cette lettre et me dites ce que vous en pensez. Dis Albus d'un air sombre.

Il duplicat la lettre et en remit une copie à chacun d'eux. La lettre en main ils se mirent tous à la lire. Rogue fut le premier à réagir.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas la laisser entrer à Poudlard. On a réussi à éviter une catastrophe avec l'autre, et celle-ci s'annonce pire que la première.

-Calmez vous Severus, dit Albus, ce n'est pas la première fille du Diable que nous rencontrons et avec laquelle nous avons à faire face. Avec la précédente une fois la potion fut administrée elle nous oublia, mais souvenez-vous elle aurait fait autant de dommage que celle-ci. Nous allons découvrir qui elle est et lui administrer la potion dès qu'elle posera les pieds dans la Grande Salle. Poudlard est toujours leur première cible. Il ne sera pas dur de lui faire boire le « remède ».

Tous approuvèrent de la tête soulagée de savoir qu'une fois de plus ils éviteraient le pire.

* * *

Cursie ouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire mauvais.

« C'est comme ça qu'ils s'y sont pris avec Démonie… Ils vont avoir toute une surprise cette année. »

Sur ce, la jeune démone se leva sans bruit et alla à la cuisine. Faisant apparaître son sceptre elle fit le tour de la cuisine et du salon en murmurant une incantation. Une fois que l'incantation fut finie, elle s'arracha deux de ses plumes et les lança dans les deux pièces.

Une fois qu'elles touchèrent le sol, elles disparurent en poussières et flottèrent dans la pièce. Cursie sourit et sortit de la maison. Une fois dehors elle disparut dans un tourbillon de flamme.

Le voyage fut long, mais elle arriva bientôt devant une énorme porte avec de jolies femmes dessinées, toutes dans des positions plus aguichantes les unes que les autres.

La jeune fille s'avança vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sans bruit devant elle. Elle s'avança sur le sentier pavé lorsqu'un homme s'approcha d'elle.

-Mais regarder moi le joli brin de fille, t'as du faire quelque chose de très grave pour venir en enfer. Viens avec moi je vais te faire visiter.

Sur ces mots, il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner et en chemin il passa son bras autour de la taille puis il lui prit une fesse. Cursie le laissa faire un sourire mauvais grandissant sur ses lèvres.

-MALVIN DESGRANDBOIS! Tonna une voix.

L'homme figea sur place sa main toujours sur la fesse de la fille. Ceux-ci se retournèrent l'homme en tremblant la jeune fille calmement et son sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.

-Malvin Desgrandbois, il me semble que ta punition est de ne plus jamais toucher une femme qu'elle soit jeune ou mature. Non?

-Monsieur……… Monsieur Lucifer, je ne faisais rien de mal juste faire visiter à la petite nouvelle notre bel Enfer. Dis l'homme la voix tremblotante.

Lucifer regarda l'homme et la jeune fille et souriant d'un air mauvais demanda.

-Est-il vrai qu'il te faisait visiter? Cursiné?

La jeune fille regarda l'homme ses yeux virant au rouge, sa peau devenant nacrée et ses ailes sortant de son dos. L'homme s'écarta de peur. « Oh bordel » fut sa dernière pensée.

-Non P'pa il voulait juste m'emmener à son petit recoin pour me faire ses cochonneries d'ailleurs comme tu peux le voir il a déjà commencé.

-Siouplaît? Murmura l'homme figé de terreur. Siouplaît?

Lucifer s'approcha lui arracha son bras, qui tenait encore la fesse de sa fille, et fit disparaître l'homme avec sa fourche. Puis se tournant vers la jeune fille lui demanda : « Que puis-je faire pour toi? »

La jeune fille s'envolant et voletant autour de son père se mit à parler si vite que le diable éclata de rire.

-HAHAHA Doucement ma fille, calme-toi et redis-moi ça.

-OK!! Alors, je disais que j'ai retrouvé Dlanor et Enoimreh, qu'ils ont eu la peur de leur vie, mais que d'ici… Maintenant ils ne se rappellent pas m'avoir vue. Je sais aussi pourquoi Démonie n'est jamais revenue. Et je crois savoir comment te rendre Poudlard. Oh dis, dis, dis je peux prendre une apparence d'enfant de 11 ans s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, …

L'homme éclata de rires à la trépidation de la gamine, parce qu'à chaque « s'teplaît »-elle sautillait et volait autour de lui en même temps.

-Cursie sweety, je veux bien que tu me ramènes Poudlard, mais d'abord je veux que tu trouves ta sœur, et la ramène ici.

-S'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'teplaît, s'te… hein?? Pourquoi? Elle n'est plus celle en charge maintenant.

-Si t'écoutais papa plus souvent, satanée démone, tu comprendrais qu'il veut la punir pour s'être fait avoir aussi simplement, et avoir échoué à la simple tâche de ramener Poudlard ici. Mais bien sûr si je m'en étais occupé comme je l'avais proposé il y a 2000 ans on n'en serait pas là.

-DAEMON, je te remercie pour le soutien que tu portes à ta sœur, et l'aide que tu m'offres, mais tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que mes filles qui peuvent faire ce travail, et Poudlard n'est pas ma priorité. Cursiné je veux que tu te concentres sur Dlanor et Enoimreh, je les veux tous les deux ici à la fin de l'année, le corps qu'ils ont pris n'a pas d'importance, tu me les ramènes mort ou vifs. Daemon, tu accompagnes ta sœur à Poudlard et arrange-toi pour ne pas te faire remarquer, la dernière fois ça nous a coûté Poudlard, cette fois-ci je veux uniquement le Basilic, Mort ou Vif. Si tu échoues Daemon, tu t'occuperas des pervers sexuels et des maudits que tes sœurs nous ont envoyés au cours de leurs 2000 ans de leur vie.

-Non pas les pervers, les maudits je m'en fous, mais pas les pervers, ils sont pas foutus de se plier à la torture, ils y prennent goût. Rechigna le garçon.

-Alors, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

-Chouchou, maugréa le jeune homme.

Cursie lui tira la langue.

-Cursiné, tu peux prendre l'apparence que tu veux, je veux Dlanor et Enoimreh, si tu réussi à ramener Poudlard tant mieux, mais principalement ces deux-là. Oh et trouve-moi les descendants des familles maudites et retire ceux qui le mérites ou qui ne sont pas au courant de la malédiction, ou puni ceux qui le mérites. Mais je veux Dlanor et Enoimreh. Partez.

L'homme disparu dans une coulée de flamme noire laissant ses deux enfants seuls sur place.

-Tu vas faire quoi? Demanda la fille.

-Oh la ferme.

-Tu vas faire quoi?

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer.

-…

-Merci.

-T'es pas chanceux!

-TA GUEULE!

-Hi hi. Alors?... Tu vas faire quoi?

-ARRGGHH OK OK je vais être le nouveau prof de Défenses contre les forces du mal. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai maudit ce poste.

-Waaaah un gamin de 4225 ans vas être prof hi hi.

-GAMIN, MAIS TU T'ES VUE OUI T'AS À PEINE 16 ANS?

-Et toutes mes dents regardes… aaaahhh, 'u 'ois?

Le garçon voyait noir et sa peau le démontrait se fut dans un tourbillon de flammes et avec un rire fluet que la jeune fille disparut.

-Au moins, je sais qu'elle sera en première année. Maugréa le garçon avant de disparaître à son tour dans un claquement de fumée.

* * *

L'année débutait plutôt bien Harry était avec ses amis et discutait joyeusement de tout et de rien lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une belle jeune fille elle regarda frénétiquement au sol puis referma la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que…? Commença Ron lorsqu'un cri l'interrompit.

-RENDS-MOI MON SERPENT, MAIS ARRÊTE DE LE FRAPPÉ TU LUI FAIS PEUR, RENDS-MOI MON SERPENT!

Les quatre amis (Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny) sortirent précipitamment et arrivèrent en courant dans l'autre compartiment. La scène qu'ils découvrirent était des plus cocasse.

Drago tentait d'enlever un serpent qu'il avait autour du cou et la jeune fille d'un peu plus tôt tendait la main pour qu'il le lui rende. Crabbe et Goyle étaient terrés à l'autre bout totalement apeuré par le reptile.

La jeune fille tannée sortit sa baguette et d'un coup de formule magique fit venir à elle l'animal.

-Il t'a fait peur le méchant garçon? Oh aller vient Cursie on va aller se reposer.

Sur ce la jeune fille partie dans la direction qu'elle est venue et disparue dans un autre wagon. Les quatre amis retournèrent dans le leur et éclatèrent de rire face à la réaction du Serpentard.

* * *

Bon chapitre fini. On verra pour le 5e. J'espère avoir écrit dans le même esprit que lorsque j'avais 16 ans lol.

Review please??

Luna

PS : merci à tous ceux qui ont attendu patiemment que la fic reprenne vie et merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewée;p

L.


End file.
